dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Booster Gold
}} Background College quarterback and gambler from the future, Michael Jon Carter was banished from college athletics after many misdeeds. As a night watchman for the Space Museum, Carter utilized Rip Hunter's time machine and stole a security robot named Skeets, a Legion flight ring and Brainiac 5's forcefield belt. He then arrived in the 20th century seeking fame and fortune as the superhero "Booster Gold". Combat Statistics *Booster Gold (Brothers in Arms) *Booster Gold (PvP) *Enslaved Booster Gold *Unyielding Booster Gold Involvement *As a commercial magnate, Booster has information "tourist" booths located throughout Gotham City and Metropolis that provide information about an area to anyone who requests it. *Booster appears alongside other iconic heroes to defend the Watchtower during the Watchtower PvP Headquarters arena in The Last Laugh DLC. *Time Traveler, an Iconic Battle Suit set in Origin Crisis, is based on Booster Gold. *Booster Gold serves as Second Chance Vendor for heroes and villains. Heroes *During the Duo mission to combat Queen Bee and stop the H.I.V.E from stealing exobytes for Brainiac, Booster becomes enslaved by the Queen's pollen and fights the players until they can break him out of the spell. *Speak to Booster Gold to activate the new Valentine's Day event (2011) accompanied with February 2011's update. He is located in the Watchtower Monitor Womb standing between 2 Greek-styled pillars, near Martian Manhunter and Huntress. Villains *Booster Gold is one of the random iconic encounters for villains in Alternate Metropolis during the Brothers in Arms operation. *A Green Lantern Corps version of Booster Gold called Unyielding Booster Gold is a bounty for villains in the War of the Light Part I DLC. *Booster Gold appears randomly as an opponent in the Police Station Tier 3 Duo. Trivia *Booster Gold first appeared in Booster Gold #1 (February 1986). *Originally, Booster Gold was voiced by Tracy W. Bush. However, he was later replaced due to a combination of DC Comics feeling that Booster's voice was not heroic enough and that Tracy also voiced Calculator and developers feared that, as sometimes Calculator and Booster speak one after another, players might realize that the two characters had the same voice. *Booster has at various times been a spokesperson and endorser for Big Belly Burgers, Soder Cola, Dusk Fragrance, Blaze Comics, Flakies, B.G.I. Mobile and Planet Krypton. *During their time in Justice League International, Booster and Blue Beetle attempted to run a casino known as Club JLI on Kooey Kooey Kooey, a sentient island in the South Pacific ocean. The endeavor failed, however, and the island was destroyed following a tidal wave. *Booster's intended superhero name was actually "Goldstar", however, when asked who he was by the President of the United States (whose life he'd just saved), Booster mangled his old football nickname (Booster) and Goldstar. The President introduced him as Booster Gold and the name stuck. Goldstar later became the name of an arranged female sidekick for Booster, with his twin sister, Michelle Carter, time traveling from the future to fill the role. Gallery File:CharModelBoosterGold.png|'Character Model' File:BoosterGoldJaredBrunner.jpg File:BoosterGoldEmblem.png File:BoosterCU.jpg File:BoosterGoldAdd.jpg File:AddDusk.jpg File:Booster Bundle Promo 1.png File:LegendsComicBatcave2.jpg Booster Gold Gallery Page See also * Booster Gold Exploration Adventure Kiosk * Planet Krypton * Skeets External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Vendors Category:Booster Gold Category:Male Category:Gadgets powers Category:Tech Category:Iconic powers